Kiseki No Dollars
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: Akashi dan Izaya punya suara sama persis, begitu juga dengan Midorima dan Shizuo. Gara-gara telepon salah sambung, mereka semua akhirnya saling salah paham. persamaan mereka selain suara adalah: Izaya-Akashi: Yandere. Shizuo-Midorima: Tsundere. Bagaimana seandainya mereka bertemu dan saling bertukar tempat sementara? :D Bagaimana juga reaksi orang-orang sekitar? :3


**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basket**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**X**

**DURARARA**

**Ryohgo Narita**

**Suzuhito Yasuda**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, kadang OOC, Humor, etc X/D**

**Dont like dont read**

**fic crossover kurobas drrr Shizuchan X Izaya & Midorima Y Akashi yang dibuat karena author sedang kena sindrom seiyuu (?).**

**Akashi & Izaya seiyuu : Hiroshi Kamiya**

**Midorima & Shizuo seiyuu: Daisuke Ono**

**Kiseki No Dollars**

Cerita di awali dengan Akashi yang akhir-akhir ini sedang demam. Tidak, ia tidak demam flu karena kemarin kehujanan (gagal sepayung berdua dengan Murasakibara karena Akashi terlalu gengsi). Akashi sedang demam dunia maya, minggu lalu Murasakibara baru saja membuatkannya akun di twitter dan sejak saat itu Akashi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk online.

Hari ini pun begitu, seusai latihan, Akashi segera login ke dunia maya di laptopnya karena di sekolah Teiko ini free hotspot tanpa perlu kesusahan mencari password wifi.

Bukannya sombong, tapi Akashi sedikit gaptek, dia bahkan tidak tahu cara mengganti nama di facebook. Butuh waktu puluhan menit baginya untuk mencari akun murasakibara di facebook. Akashi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bukan stalker, dia hanya ingin tahu akun Murasakibara tanpa perlu mengecek status, relationship atau apapun yang ada di akunnya Murasakibara.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Midorima yang baru saja datang

"Shin…Shintaro, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Akashi buru-buru menutup laptopnya

"Hanya mengecek ramalan di website"

"Oh…" Akashi tidak banyak bertanya lagi, Midorima rutin mengunjungi berita zodiac itu biasa. Justru Akashi sendiri lah yang tidak biasa karena sekarang dirinya justru keasyikan online.

"Ku dengar kau baru membuat akun di facebook?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba

"Hah?" Akashi tahu ini pasti perbuatan Atsushi alias Murasakibara.

"Ada yang lebih menarik dari itu" kata Midorima

Eh? Akashi cukup tertarik mendengar kelanjutannya.

Midorima duduk mendekati Akashi agar Akashi bisa melihat layar laptopnya. Midorima membuka sebuah website yang tampilannya bertuliskan DOLLARS.

"Dollars?" Akashi penasaran

"Temanku di tumblr memberitahuku soal Dollars, semacam geng yang cukup terkenal di ikebukuro, mereka menyebutnya geng tanpa warna karena hampir semua aktivitas anggota Dollars hanya dilakukan via internet"

Bagi Akashi yang 'baru' di dunia internet, berita Dollars ini adalah hal yang SANGAT menarik.

"Aku tidak tertarik" kata Akashi, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Midorima yang belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Walaupun Akashi bilang tidak tertarik tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat terobsesi untuk bisa bergabung di Dollars. di malam hari, ia bermaksud daftar tapi masalahnya ia tidak tahu password untuk akses ke website Dollars.

"apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Shintaro?" gumam Akashi "Tidak, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku ingin bergabung di Dollars"

Maka dimulailah perjuangan Akashi mencari tahu password dollars dengan bertanya ke beberapa kenalannya di twitter dan facebook (tentu saja Akashi memakai identitas palsu). Padahal sebenarnya Akashi bisa mencari password itu lewat google =="

Sementara itu

Midorima baru saja masuk ke ruang chatting Dollars, dia juga baru pertama kali bergabung di Dollars. Midorima punya banyak kenalan, beberapa diantara mereka memberinya banyak informasi seputar dollar.

Perjuangan Akashi mencari password Dollar ternyata hampir berhasil. Saat ini ia ada di ruangan klub, online. Salah seorang teman chattingnya memberinya nomor ponsel Izaya Orihara, Izaya adalah seorang informan kelas kakap yang tahu banyak hal di Ikebukuro, kemungkinan dia juga anggota Dollars. Akashi buru-buru menulis nomor ponselnya di selembar kertas karena lagi-lagi ponselnya ketinggalan.

"Kapten" kata Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Akashi.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanya Akashi, santai. Padahal aslinya dia terkejut, bisa gawat kalau Kuroko tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan.

Karena terlalu terburu-buru dan salah tingkah, Akashi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan TANPA membawa kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel Izaya Orihara. Kuroko juga tidak menyadari keberadaan kertas itu…

Hingga pada sore hari

Midorima masuk ke ruang klub, ia melihat selembar kertas bertuliskan nama Izaya Orihara 'Dollars'.

"Izaya?" Midorima penasaran karena ada kata 'Dollars'nya. Tapi kenapa ada nomor Izaya disini? Jangan-jangan ini keisengan Akashi?

Midorima mengambil ponsel, menekan nomor ponsel di kertas.

Midorima_: Halo?_

Izaya:_ Shizu chan? Tumben kau meneleponku, sepertinya besok akan ada hujan badai._

Midorima kenal suara itu, itu suaranya Akashi! Bagaimana pun juga Midorima dan Akashi sudah berteman cukup lama, Midorima sangat tahu suara Akashi.

Midorima:_ Akashi, apa maksudmu? Ini nomor ponsel barumu?_

Izaya:_ Siapa Akashi?_

Midorima:_ Kau iseng ya?_

Izaya:_ Dengar, kalau kau punya banyak waktu senggang, sebaiknya kau gunakan untuk kerja amal membersihkan mesin minuman yang sering kau rusak._

Midorima sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, maka ia pun mematikan ponsel.

'_kenapa Akashi bicaranya ngaco? Kenapa juga ia menyamar menjadi Izaya? Jadi selama ini Akashi sudah _

_bergabung di Dollars?_

Midorima yang bingung pun membawa kertas itu. Saat Akashi kembali, ia kelabakan mencari kertasnya.

Saat ia mencoba mencari lagi nomor ponsel Izaya, teman chattingnya justru memberinya nomor ponsel

Shizuo karena rumor mengatakan bahwa Shizuo juga adalah anggota Dollars.

Akashi: _Halo?_

Shizuo:_ Hmmm? Disini Heiwajima Shizuo_

Akashi: _wah ternyata benar_

Shizuo: _Su…suara ini, Izaya sialan, ada perlu apa meneleponku!?_

Akashi: _Izaya? aku Akashi._

Shizuo: _Jangan berlagak bodoh!_

Tunggu, Akashi rasanya mengenal suara ini. Ia seperti sedang bicara dengan Midorima.

Akashi: _Kau Shintarou atau Heiwajima Shizuo?_

Shizuo: _Permainan bodoh apa lagi yang kau mainkan!?_

Pintu terbuka, ada Midorima masuk. Ah… Akashi buru-buru mematikan ponsel sebelum Midorima

mengajukannya curiga. Akashi akhirnya tahu bahwa ia sedang mengobrol dengan Shizuo, bukan dengan

Midorima.

Midorima tidak banyak bicara, ia juga tidak mengungkit masalah Dollars. keduanya bertingkah seolah

tak terjadi apa-apa dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa dari semua kesalahpahaman ini hanya ada satu

kesimpulan. Akashi dan Izaya memiliki suara yang sama persis. Begitu juga dengan Midorima dan Shizuo.

_Midorima : 'Jadi Akashi menyamar sebagai Izaya? Akashi bahkan sudah bergabung dengan Dollars'_

_Akashi: 'Siapa sebenarnya Izaya? Kenapa Shizuo terus-terusan memanggilku Izaya?'_

_Shizuo: 'izaya sialan….berpura-pura menyamar menyebut diri dengan nama Akashi, aku tak akan semudah itu tertipu'_

_Izaya: 'Kenapa shizu chan bersikeras memanggilku Akashi? Jangan-jangan ini semua….salah sambung?'_

__Bersambung~~~

yah bagaimana seandainya nanti Izaya dan Akashi bertemu ya? silakan di review~~~ sankyu 3


End file.
